


Saint Joe on a School Bus

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunken Gavin has lost his shoes, his coat, and his ability to make his way home. Lucky for him, his companions are good at taking care of him. Unlucky for them (or perhaps luckier than they think) he's a bit of a tease when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Joe on a School Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I still have to update Cabin Fever. Shhh. This is just something I've been working on while I finish CF up. If anyone can guess what the title's from without looking it up I'll write you a fic! (Also this is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes lemme know please friends)
> 
> Gavin's shoes: http://www.yomister.com/image/data/0/cheap-cl/Christian-Louboutin-Shoes/Christian-Louboutin-Pumps/Christian-Louboutin-Isolde-160mm-Spiked-Patent-Platform-Pumps-Gold-1046_1.jpg
> 
> Gavin's mask: http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1NT_KIVXXXXaMXXXXq6xXFXXXL/Luxury-Gold-Rose-Gold-Sliver-Laser-Cut-Venetian-Masquerade-masks-with-Chain-Metal-Eye-Mask-Christmas.jpg

Three am wasn’t exactly the prime time to be walking through the streets of Los Santos drunk but somehow there Gavin seemed to be, stumbling his way down the board walk with his phone to his ear listening to it ring as he tried to walk along the curb. He had gone out with Michael and Jeremy, and the two other men had abandoned him (as a prank, he was sure- or maybe they’d forgotten about him, because that could happen, had happened before) after stealing his sneakers and jacket while he’d been in the bathroom. The lights of the boardwalk were nice, a twilight of his own as he made his way along the wooden walkway in a pair of high heels he had taken from the lost and found at the bar as he waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. He attempted to climb up one of the low stone walls as he reached a parking lot, walking one foot ahead of the other in a drunken wobble as he held an arm out in an attempt to maintain his balance as in his ear the ringing stopped as his friends voice greeted him. 

“What the hell do you want, Gavin? It’s three in the morning.” He frowned at that; he’d gone out of his way to call his friend, and that was how he was greeted? Rude. One of his feet slipped and he nearly fell off the ledge, catching himself at the last moment and sitting down instead. There were few people around, and he swung his legs as he huffed into the phone. 

“Ray. Lovely Ray. That’s not a nice way to greet someone! How are you?” His words were slurred, and somewhere deep down he was regretting the last three beers he’d let Michael pour into him. There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line, and he held his legs out in front of him to admire the shoes on his feet. “I think I stole someone’s high heels, Ray. They have so many straps… and studs. Michael and Jeremy stole my shoes and left me at the bar, Ray. Wasn’t that rude?” He paused a moment as Ray let out a groan, then continued. “What are you up to, my favourite X-Ray?” There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Ray spoke. 

“What the hell, dude? Are you drunk? Why do you have heels on?” He paused a moment before continuing, slight concern in his voice. “Where are you? Michael and Jeremy just abandoned you?” Gavin hummed, lying back to look up at the sky, and Ray grunted at his lack of verbal reply. “Where are you, Ryan and I will come get you, idiot.” Gavin kicked his feet some, looking at the shop across from him upside down. 

“I’m at the mask store. You’re with Ryan? Lovely Ryan! Ray, Can you bring water? I’m thirsty.” Ray grumbled something under his breath that Gavin didn’t catch, and Gavin frowned as he brought his legs up onto the ledge. “Don’t be mean, I know you’re being mean, Ray. I’m sorry, you don’t have to bring me water.” There was talking on Ray’s end of the phone and Gavin let himself drift off, his attention back on the lights as he hummed under his breath. 

“-u listening, Gavin? Jesus christ dude, Don’t call for help and then fucking ignore me. Ryan, you talk to him, he usually listens to you.” Gavin perked up at the mention of Ryan’s name, grinning widely as Ryan’s voice came onto the phone. 

“We’re going to come and get you, Gavin. But you need to stay right where you are until we get there. If you wander off, I’m not going to go looking for you. Understood?” Gavin frowned, pouting some at Ryan’s words but knowing that the older man was serious in his warning. 

“Alright. I’ll stay here, love. I’m having a lay down anyways, the world’s a bit wobbly right now. Are you bringing water?” He let his eyes close, listening to Ryan breathing as he waited for a response. 

“I’ll bring you some water, yes. Stay where you are.” Gavin hummed, and the phone clicked as Ryan ended the call. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he stared at it; after a moment, he pulled up Crossy Roads to bid his time while he waited. Ryan had told him not to move- he hadn’t said he couldn’t play a game while he waited, and it certainly beat just sitting there. A few failed attempts in, though, and he closed the game in frustration, too drunk to have the timing that he needed for the game. He stared at his phone a long moment before opening his contact list, scrolling through until he landed on Michael’s name. He stared at the name, and was startled when his phone began to ring. Swiping to answer, he held his phone to his ear, eyes wide. 

“Michael! How did you know I was going to call you?” There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Michael’s voice filtered through. 

“What? Gavin where the hell are you? You went into the bathroom and then disappeared. I have your shoes.” Gavin frowned some, sitting up straight as he watched some happily drunk women approaching his spot. One had purple hair and was leading her blonde companion while the their friend trailed behind, attempting to put her pink hair up. The women spotted him and he grinned at them as they flashed him a thumbs up, the blonde gesturing that she approved of his heels before they continued on their way. 

“You should have my shoes, you took them! You were gone when I left! Where’s my jacket you trollop!” He brought his feet up, knees to his chest as he huffed into the phone. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I have your jacket. You fucking took your shoes off, went to the bathroom and never came back. Jeremy and I looked all over the bar for you, couldn’t find you and we’ve been looking around outside because who the fuck leaves the bar without shoes, Gavin? Seriously?” Gavin giggled, holding his foot out before him to admire the shoes again. 

“Well I couldn’t find you, I thought you took my shoes and left so I left too. But I have shoes! I’m not shoeless boi!” Michael made an exasperated sound on his end of the phone, and Gavin let his gaze trail down the road some. “Ray and Ryan are coming to find me. I called Ray because I was mad that you left me, but if you didn’t leave me I’m not mad Michael. I am thirsty, though. And well bevved.” 

“Jesus christ. Alright, so Ray and Ryan are coming to get you? Where are you?” Gavin glanced at the mask shop, humming slightly as he noted that the door to the small building wasn’t completely closed. Slipping off of the ledge, he stumbled slightly as he made his way to the door, giving it a little push. 

“I’m at the mask shop, Michael. The doors open, I’m going in.” Michael made a distressed noise, and Gavin giggled as he slipped into the store. The small room was dark, and he glanced around to see if there were any obvious security cameras or alarms. “Michael, there’s nothing here. They don’t have cameras or an alarm or anything. I”m going to steal a mask. What mask should I steal?” 

“I don’t fucking know, Gavin, I can't fucking see them. Get out of the store. You’re wasted and you’re going to get arrested. Ray is probably on his way to get you, too.” Gavin gave a ‘pfft’ as he turned, perking up as he spotted masquerade masks near the front of the store. He made his way to the rack, picking up the one that had caught his attention and looking it over. It looked like an antique style mask, scattered gem stones over the delicate lacing and four chains near each eye. He fitted the mask on with a giggle before moving to slip out the door, closing it properly before moving back to his ledge. 

“I got me a mask, Michael. I look right lovely I bet.” Michael groaned, and in the background he could hear someone talking. Michael responded to the person, his words muffled, and Gavin climbed back onto the ledge to look around as he waited for Michael to speak again. 

“I bet you look like a fucking idiot. Alright, Ray just called Jeremy, and I’m going to meet them at Ryan’s place because I still have your shoes, you moron. Are you back outside? Ray said they were almost there.” Gavin hummed an affirmative, and Michael sighed. “Alright. Just… stay there. Don’t move a muscle. Don’t even think about moving. Alright?” 

“Alright Michael. Can you bring me something to drink?” He couldn’t remember if Ryan had agreed to bringing him a drink, but he figured asking Michael couldn’t hurt. 

“Yeah, I’ll bring you some water or something. This is the last time we go to dollar drink night, jesus. Alright keep an eye out for Ray and Ryan, I’ll see you in a bit. Be careful.” Gavin smiled at the words, laying back on the ledge again to stare up at the sky. 

“I’m always careful, my little Michael. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket before he turned his attention back to the stars above him. He let his eyes close, and remained lying in silence for several minutes until the sound of a motorcycle approaching caused him to look towards the street. 

“Dude. How drunk are you?” Ray was seated on the back of Ryan’s bike, helmet visor pushed up as he stared at Gavin with an amused look on his face. Ryan sat in front of him, visor still down as he shut the bike off. Gavin moved to get up, and Ryan slipped from the bike after propping it up on its kickstand to grab his arm to keep him steady. 

“Why are you in six inch stilettos, and why are you wearing a mask?” Ryan’s voice rumbled from under the visor, and Gavin frowned as he glanced down at his feet. 

“I like them. And Michael has my shoes. And you have a mask! Why can’t I have a mask?” Ryan snorted, leading Gavin to the bike, and Ray gave a low whistle as he took in the shoes as well. 

“I gotta say, Vav, you pull those off way better than I expected. And I’m pretty impressed you haven’t fallen flat on your face yet.” Gavin beamed at him, and Ryan placed his hands on the younger man's waist to lift him up onto the bike in the middle of the seat. 

“We’re going to go to my place since it’s closer than yours is Gavin, and Michael’s going to meet us there. Apparently he didn’t abandon you at the club, you just left and didn’t realize he was still there.” Gavin settled onto the bike, Ray leaning to wrap his arms around him as Ryan got on as well. “Hold onto me. Ray, make sure he stays on the bike.” Ray hummed in agreement, and Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist as the older man started up the bike again. 

“It’s a Gavin sandwich!” Ray burst into laughter at Gavin’s exclamation, taking the helmet Ryan handed back for Gavin and helping the drunken man put it on as Ryan kicked up the kick stand. 

“I never thought I’d be the other piece of bread in this particular sandwich. Is this what it feels like to be Michael?” Gavin cooed, turning some to grasp Ray’s shirt as he beamed at him. 

“Michael is lovely. You’re also lovely, X-Ray! You can join our sandwich, you can be the cheese.” Ray cackled, shifting some to force Gavin to turn to face Ryan once more. Once he was sure that the two younger men were secure, Ryan started off; driving slower than usual, wary of both the fact that there were three people on the bike and that Gavin was still quite drunk. It took them nearly twenty minutes to return to Ryan’s apartment, and as they pulled into his parking lot Gavin let out a loud cheer. Parking, Ryan shut off the bike once more and propped it up again, sliding off the bike and moving to help Gavin off as well. Ray slid off on his own, shifting on his feet as he pulled the helmet off and reached for Gavin’s to remove it as well. 

“Are you coming up with us or heading back to your place?” Ryan’s question was directed at Ray, who glanced at Gavin before nodding towards the building. 

“I’ll head to my place. You have fun with all… that.” He waggled his eyebrows, and Ryan growled at him as Gavin swayed into the older man, grasping his jacket as he let out a drunken giggle. 

“Thanks, asshole.” Ray cackled, taking off inside as Ryan took the three helmets and looped an arm around Gavin to steer him towards the lobby. “Alright, let's get you inside, drunky. How much did you drink?” Gavin turned his face to blink at him, and Ryan groaned as they entered the building. “Never mind. I’ll ask Michael when he gets here. Come on, into the elevator.” Gavin let himself be steered into the elevator, waving to Ray as the other man headed for the stairs, his prefered way of getting to the fifth floor where he lived. Ryan pressed the button for the seventh floor, leaning against the wall as the doors closed and letting out a sigh. Gavin turned, placing his hands on Ryan’s chest as he grinned widely as him, pressing against him some. 

“You’re so lovely, Ryan. You came to get me.” He paused a moment, then pat along Ryan’s side as though searching for something. “You didn’t bring me a drink.” Ryan snorted, capturing Gavin’s hands in his own as the elevator doors opened with a ding and turning the Brit to gently guide him out of the elevator. 

“There’s plenty of water inside the apartment. And you can get changed into some comfortable clothing, have an aspirin and go to sleep.” Gavin pouted as Ryan lead him down the hall to apartment 709, leaning heavily against the wall as he watched Ryan unlock the door and open it for him to enter. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” Ryan rolled his eyes as he ushered Gavin in, closing the door behind him and turning on the light before kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. Gavin made his way into the living room, heels clicking against the laminate flooring as Ryan watched, eyes settling on the way Gavin’s hips swayed with each step. He cleared his throat, moving to enter the living room as well as Gavin paused, turning towards Ryan’s bedroom. “I will get out of these jeans though. I spilt something on them earlier.” Ryan gestured for Gavin to go to the bedroom, and the younger man disappeared as Ryan moved to settle on the couch. He ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath as he tried to ignore the stir of arousal that hit him at the sight of Gavin in heels. 

“I am not a good man, and this is my punishment.” He groaned, glancing up as Gavin poked his head out of the bedroom and raising a brow as Gavin stared at him a moment before speaking. 

“I’m borrowing one of your shirts.” Ryan snorted, waving him off, and Gavin disappeared into the room again. 

“Don’t you have clothes here? From the last time we crashed here after a heist?” There was an affirmative noise from the bedroom, and Ryan let out a groan. “Just wear those then, Gavin. My clothes will be too big on you, my pants won’t fit you for sure.” There was a moment of silence before the bedroom door opened again and Gavin stepped out. Ryan’s cheeks flushed as Gavin strode into the room, wearing little more than his boxers, one of Ryan’s shirts that was far too big on him, and- “Why are you still wearing those heels and the mask?” Gavin gave a shrug, and Ryan sat up some. 

“I like them. Don’t you like them, Ryan?” The younger man pouted, walking towards Ryan to stand in front of him. Ryan shifted slightly, hesitating a moment before placing his hands on Gavin’s waist to keep the other man steady as he looked up at him. 

“They’re very nice, Gavin. Very...gold. But you’re inside the house now. You don’t have to wear them any more.” Gavin’s pout grew, and he shifted slightly as he brought his hands to rest on Ryan’s arms. 

“The heels make my legs look lovely, don’t you think?” Ryan’s gaze traveled down Gavin’s body to take in his legs, and he had to nod in agreement. The other man’s legs did look fantastic. 

“Yeah, they-” he cleared his throat, embarrassed as his gaze remained on Gavin’s thighs, “- they look very… yes. But you’re going to ruin my floor with them. And you really should take off that mask.” Gavin tilted his head, and Ryan sighed as he grinned some. 

“You don’t think I look mysterious, Ryan? Lovely Ryan… did you know that high heels accentuate your arse?” He wiggled his hips slightly, and Ryan swallowed as his hands slipped a little lower to Gavin’s hips. 

“I don’t think you need that, really. It’s already pretty out there.” Gavin’s grin slipped into a frown, and he bent to bring his face closer to Ryan’s. 

“Are you saying I’ve a fat bottom?” Before Ryan could answer, his apartment door swung open, revealing Michael. The demoman raised a brow at the scene before him, closing the door and locking it before taking a step forward. 

“Hey. I like what you’re doing with your butt there, Gav. Is this what you two do when no one’s home?” His eyes swept over Gavin, taking in the mask and the heels as Ryan’s cheeks reddened. A tension had been rising between the three men for weeks; teasing from Gavin causing both older men to slowly go mad as the days wore on, and it was slowly beginning to reach a tipping point between friendly teasing and seduction. Gavin straightened up, beaming at Michael as he noted the shoes dangling from the other man’s hands. 

“Michael! Hello, boi! You’ve got my shoes!” Ryan’s hands tightened slightly on Gavin’s hips to keep him in place as the smaller man nearly purred at the newcomer, and Michael slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat before making his way into the living room to join them. He set the shoes on the coffee table, making a half circle walk around Gavin before moving to stand behind him, placing a hand on his lower back. 

“Yeah, just like I told you I was going to. I gotta say, Gavvy, those heels look mighty fine on you. Not so sure I dig the mask, though.” Gavin made a face, and Michael’s expression softened some as he reached to untie the mask. “The mask is cool, but I’d rather look at your face.” He slipped the mask from Gavin's face, setting it aside before pressing against his back, his hands joining Ryan’s on Gavin's hips. Gavin made a sound in the back of his throat, pressing back against Michael's familiar warmth as Ryan shifted a hand to brush the shirt up, revealing tempting, tanned skin. Michael nuzzled the side of Gavin's neck, brushing his lips over the shell of Gavin’s ear as he spoke softly. “If you don't want this, say no. I don't want to take advantage of you when you're drunk, and I'm pretty sure Ryan doesn't either, but fuck Gavin. You've been teasing us all fucking week.“ Ryan gave a hum of agreement as he brought his lips to press against the soft flesh of Gavin's stomach, and Gavin gave a soft moan as he lifted a hand to tangle into Ryan's hair. 

“No, I want this. Been thinking on it a while now… though can we take things a bit slower? Maybe… not do everything tonight so I can remember it all when it happens? “ Gavin's words were mumbled as he turned his head, his lips dangerously close to Michael's as Ryan continued to kiss along his stomach. Michael smiled and pressed their lips together as Gavin gave a breathy little moan into the kiss, and Ryan pulled back to take in the sight of the two younger men kissing. Gavin gave a little whine at the loss of Ryan’s lips on him, and the assassin grinned as he slid his hands to tug the shirt up Gavin’s chest. 

“Whatever you want, Gavin. Nice and slow. Nothing too far. Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Ryan’s voice was husky, and Gavin broke the kiss to nod to the older man. Ryan paused a moment, reaching around Gavin to pull Michael into a quick kiss before leading the two men into his bedroom. He guided them towards the bed, stopping Gavin before he could join Michael as the smaller man sat down to pull the t-shirt up and off of him. Gavin gave a shiver as Ryan ran his hands along his sides, watching him as he slowly guided him back onto the bed to Michael. 

Michael pulled Gavin flush against him, giving a soft hum as he kissed along the Brits neck in gentle kisses before nipping lightly at his collarbone. Gavin tilted his head to the side to give Michael better access, giving a moan that caused Ryan to let out a soft grunt, crawling onto the bed to pin Gavin against Michael as he kissed a line down Gavin’s spine. Michael pulled Gavin down to allow Ryan to hover over him on his hands and knees as he kissed Gavin firmly. Michael smoothed his hand down Gavin’s chest to rub at the dip of his hip lightly, causing Gavin to bite back a soft moan as he turned his face back to Michael, cheeks flushed as he watched with wide eyes as Michael gave him a small smirk. 

“You are as infuriatingly attractive as you are annoying, Gav.” Gavin pouted a bit at that, and Michael chuckled as he stroked his hand over Gavin’s stomach as Ryan moved to kneel on the bed, watching them with dark eyes. 

“Michael, don’t be mean.” Gavin’s complaint was more of a gasp than a whine as Michael’s hand moved, his forehead dropping to Michael’s shoulder as Ryan leant to kiss along Gavin’s stomach. Michael watched eagerly as Ryan ran his hands up Gavin’s thighs, taking in the way the Brit arched into the touch. 

“It’s not mean if it’s true, Gavin.” Ryan’s chuckle was muffled some as he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s inner thigh, just under the hem of his boxers. Gavin whined, shifting some to watch Ryan, and it was then that a sudden panic hit him; two men he felt strongly for were paying him more attention than he was use to from them, and his alcohol was slowly wearing off. 

“W-wait. Wait. Ryan, stop.” Ryan glanced up at him, stilling completely as he took in the look on Gavin’s face. Pulling away some, he rested his hands on Gavin’s knees, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the skin there. 

“Okay. Are you alright?” Michael shifted to watch Gavin carefully, running his hands up and down the other man’s arms as Gavin balled his fists in his lap. Gavin shook his head, taking a slow breath through his nose as he tried to keep himself from slipping out from between the two men. 

“I just… Everything’s a little much right now. I need a minute.” Ryan squeezed his hand on Gavin’s knee, fixing him with a worried look. 

“Do you need us to back off some? It’s okay if you do.” Gavin shook his head, glancing up at Ryan to take in a look of concern on his face as Michael continued to run his hands along Gavin’s arms. 

“No. Just... “ He reached up, tugging Ryan a bit closer to press a soft kiss to his lips hesitantly. Ryan returned the kiss but didn’t push too much to deepen it, letting Gavin take charge before pulling back some. 

“Maybe we should stop here for now, Gavin.” Michael’s voice in his ear caused Gavin to jump, turning some to look at the other man over his shoulder. Both men looked completely understanding, and Gavin was relieved to note that neither looked as though they were upset that he had to stop. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just… is this just a hook-up?” He didn’t want it to be. Ryan frowned some, shifting back to sit up properly and reaching to pull Gavin to sit up as well, Michael following suit and moving to sit beside Gavin instead of behind him. 

“What? Gavin, no. This isn’t just a hook-up. I don’t know about Michael, but I’m crazy over you. Over both of you. I want this-” Ryan gestured to the three of them,”-to be a thing. Is… did Michael and I read everything wrong? Did you only want to hook-up?” Gavin frowned, shaking his head as he reached to take Ryan’s hand, squeezing slightly. 

“No. I want the three of us, I just… I’m not that good with the relationship thing. I can never read it if someone wants to be with me or just wants to, you know. Be with me for a night. But yes, I want this. I want the two of you. I just… it’s all a lot. I want all of this, but maybe for tonight we just sleep? Together?” He gave the two a hopeful look, and Michael chuckled as he leaned to press a kiss to Gavin’s temple. 

“I think that’s probably a good idea. We can talk about this more in the morning, it’s pretty late.” Gavin nodded, and Ryan moved to get up, disappearing into the bathroom attached to his bedroom for a moment before reappearing with a glass of water and a pill. Handing it to Gavin, he gave him an expectant look. 

“You’re going to drink at least half of that and take that pill before we go to sleep. I don’t know how much you drank tonight but I know you’re going to feel it in the morning if you don’t. Go on.” Gavin wrinkled his nose as Michael chuckled, but did as Ryan requested; gagging on the pill some, he took a large mouthful of water and swallowed before sticking his tongue out at the older man. 

“Now bed?” Gavin asked, and Ryan nodded, taking the glass and setting it on the bedside table before maneuvering the three of them into the bed, tucking the blanket up around them as Gavin curled up between the two other men. Michael reached to turn off the light, letting the room fall into darkness as he turned to wrap an arm around Gavin’s waist, burying his nose in the soft fabric of the shirt Gavin was wearing as on the other side of the Brit, Ryan did the same. Gavin gave a content sigh, letting his eyes close as he let the warmth of the two men sink into him, letting it lull him into sleep, Ryan and Michael joining him in slumber not long after.


End file.
